


People Will Say We're In Love

by flowerfan



Series: Klainebingo [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, klainebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klainebingo (prompt: blood).  Kurt comes home late one night expecting Blaine to be asleep, but he was wrong.  Part 1 of the Oklahoma! stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Will Say We're In Love

Kurt expected everyone to be asleep when he finally made it back to the loft, but he was wrong. Santana was camped out on the couch, whispering into her phone, and from the sound of it Blaine was still puttering around in the bedroom. Luckily Santana seemed too focused on her conversation to delay Kurt, so with a quick wave he headed into the bathroom, glad that he would soon be in bed. It had been a long day, and there was nothing he wanted more than to snuggle up with his delicious fiancé. 

By the time Kurt had finished an abbreviated version of his evening routine and ducked around the privacy curtain, Blaine was in bed, curled up and facing away from him. Kurt slipped under the blanket and sighed as he rested his face against Blaine's soft curls, loose and frizzy from his evening shower.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly. "Still awake?"

"Barely," Blaine responded. "Rehearsal went long." Blaine reached back, found Kurt's arm, and pulled it around his narrow waist. "Missed you today."

Kurt spread his hand over Blaine's warm belly, continually thrilled at the ability to touch his fiancé every night, not just pine after him from afar. "Me too. But we've got tomorrow, right? Sunday breakfast, maybe a little couch time? I think Santana has an afternoon shift." Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, tucked his knees up behind his, and inhaled the verbena scent of Blaine's shampoo. He was wondering if Blaine might go for a little more intimate cuddling when Blaine suddenly pulled away and flopped gracelessly out of bed.

"Shoot, I, um, forgot to floss," he mumbled, a hand over his face, as he rushed out of the room. 

Kurt was interrupted in mid-caress, more than a little puzzled over Blaine's behavior. Usually Blaine flossed in the morning, not to mention the fact that Blaine moving away from Kurt-cuddles was practically unheard of. He shifted on the bed, trying to decide whether to go see what was really going on, maybe heat up some milk, when he saw something on Blaine's pillow. Although the room was dim, there was enough light coming in through the window for Kurt to see the spot clearly against the cream colored pillow case. It was bright red. 

Kurt's heart stuttered as he jumped out of bed to look for Blaine. The light wasn't on in the bathroom, but there weren't that many places he could be. Kurt took advantage of the fact that Blaine never locked the bathroom door (sometimes the lock didn't work, and Blaine worried that he'd get stuck in there) and pushed the door open before Blaine had a chance to protest.

Blaine was sitting on the lid of the toilet, his head tilted up, a pile of tissues pressed against his nose. "It won't stop bleeding," he said apologetically. His face looked odd in the shadow cast by the nightlight in the outlet, and it made Kurt think of Halloween.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the tub, his knees touching Blaine's. He seemed to remember Blaine saying he used to get a lot of nosebleeds when he was a kid. "Let me help, don't they say you're not supposed to tilt your head up?" Kurt leaned closer to push a curl out of Blaine's eyes and gasped, shocked to see a purpling bruise on Blaine's cheekbone and how his right eye was swollen. "Blaine! What happened?"

"It's nothing." Blaine squirmed under Kurt's examination, but there was nowhere for him to go in the cramped space. The worried look in Blaine's eyes made Kurt's stomach clench. Kurt took the pile of tissues away from Blaine, dropped it in the trash, and cradled his face gently in his hands. 

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever it was, you're okay now." Kurt tried not to jump to conclusions, thinking of all the ways Blaine could have gotten hurt. Surely Blaine would have told him if he'd been attacked. Blaine just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning into Kurt's palms, not saying anything.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened," Kurt tried again. When Blaine still didn't answer, Kurt dropped to the floor and tugged at Blaine to come sit on his lap. There wasn't room for the two of them on the toilet seat, and he knew they would both feel better with their arms wrapped around each other.

Blaine hesitated. "I'll bleed on you."

"I think it stopped. And I don't care, anyway. Come here."

Blaine came down and curled up on Kurt, burying his bruised face against Kurt's neck. Kurt just waited, holding him tight, knowing Blaine would talk when he was ready. Finally, he did. "It was Tim."

"Tim Martin? Didn't he just get cast as Jud?" A wrench had been thrown into NYADA's production of _Oklahoma_ when their previous Jud broke his leg in a bicycle accident, and the bulky senior at least looked the part of the angry character.

Blaine nodded. "But he's been grouchy all week, and today the director let him have it for not being prepared. I offered to run lines with him..."

"He didn't take it well?"

"You could say that." Blaine's voice was tight. "It's not as if I said anything in front of the cast, I'm not an idiot."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back, the motion as much to calm himself as Blaine. "So you waited until no one was around." Leave it to Blaine to get himself hurt by being considerate.

"Yeah. How was I supposed to know he would react like this?"

"What happened, exactly?" It was a little hard to believe that the man would slug Blaine for offering to help him.

"He was spouting all kinds of garbage, saying he didn't need help from a freshman, that I thought I was so great because I got the lead..."

"And then he hit you?" It still didn't make sense.

Blaine bit his lip. "Not exactly."

"Dios mio, you're unbelievable." Santana appeared in the bathroom doorway, her phone call apparently over. "If you won't tell him, I will."

"Santana, leave us alone. You weren't even there," Kurt chided.

"Oh, but I was. Right, Curly?"

Santana had been highly amused when Blaine was cast as Curly, and it was her favorite new nickname for him. They weren't sure why, since it wasn't really derogatory, but sometimes it was better not to ask questions.

"She was there, lurking in the shadows." Blaine sighed. "She's got a thing for the stage manager."

Kurt tensed. "You saw that lunk beating on Blaine and you didn't do anything? What the hell, Santana?" Kurt felt silly yelling at Santana from the floor, but he wasn't about to dump Blaine off his lap right now, even if Santana deserved to be yelled at up close.

"Santana didn't do anything wrong," Blaine assured Kurt, taking his hand and pulling it to his chest. “Really.” 

Kurt looked between the two of them, confused. "I'm obviously missing something. Is anyone going to tell me what really happened?"

"Fine," Blaine said. "I will. But can we maybe go sit on the couch? I'm getting claustrophobic in here."

Santana offered Blaine a hand and Kurt grabbed the box of tissues, and they all relocated to the sitting area, Kurt on the couch, Santana on the armchair, and Blaine pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Spit it out, already. You're making me dizzy," Santana complained.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, adjusting the coasters on the coffee table and ignoring Santana. He caught Kurt’s gaze, looking nervous, and then began. "Okay, so Tim may have insulted you, and I may have punched him first."

"You hit him? You never hit anyone, Blaine. Are you sure-"

"Oh, he's sure," Santana cut him off. "And he got him good, too. Who knew all it would take was calling you a twink to get our hobbit all worked up."

"What, exactly, did this gift to humanity say to you, Blaine?" Kurt said flatly.

Blaine peeked out from where he was hiding his face in his hands. "He said 'you and that twink boyfriend of yours think you can do anything in this school.' And then he, um.."

"He wanted to know who you fucked to win Midnight Madness," Santana added.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt exclaimed. "That ignorant asshole."

"Yup. But then Blaine slugged him, and he shut up."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said sadly, lifting his bruised face from his hands. "Please don't be mad. I know how you feel about solving things with violence, I really do. But I just couldn't help it, when he started in on you, I just lost it."

Kurt felt all the anger drain out of him, and he took Blaine in his arms. "Sweetie, I'm not mad." He flicked a quick glance at Santana and she left the room, smirking.

"You're not?"

"No, I could never be mad at you for something like this. I do wish you hadn't hit him, though. Even aside from the whole 'use your words' principle, you could have gotten hurt. Or expelled."

Blaine sighed and sat back, looking at Kurt. "I don't think Tim's eager for the administration to know. I hear he's already on academic probation."

"He's really typecast as Jud, isn't he?" Kurt mused. 

"Yeah. I'm a little worried that he's going to use a real knife." 

Kurt sat up, a chill shooting through him. "Blaine, that's no joke. Tim's character spends most of the show trying to kill you. He does kill you in the dream sequence, then he tries at the dance, then again at the end... You have to tell the director about this."

"I know. It's messed up. I'm going to talk to Tim first, though, see if maybe we can call a truce."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think it would help. But maybe you can be nearby, just in case I go nuts again and you have to pull me off him."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kurt really didn't like the thought of this jerk being so close to Blaine. "Maybe he'll quit the show. He doesn't seem very happy to have the part."

"That's true, but then we'd need a third Jud. You could do it," Blaine suggested, smiling.

"Oh, that's even funnier. Then I could spend hours pretending to kill you. Just perfect." Kurt grinned back at Blaine. "Maybe Santana would do it. She loves being an understudy."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt relaxed for the first time since he came home that night. They were going to be okay, crazy castmates aside. Although Kurt thought he might have to see if the production needed some help with costumes, because there was no way he was leaving Blaine alone with Tim again. 

"All right, we'll table the issue of alternate Juds until you talk to him. Just promise me you'll save the punching for the gym."

"I will. But Kurt, he really pissed me off," Blaine said seriously. 

"I know. But it's not the first time someone insulted you - or me - and it won't be the last."

"Really? I thought New York was going to be all cupcakes and rainbows, twenty-four seven."

"Don't waste your sarcasm on me, I'm immune." Kurt leaned forward and touched a fingertip to Blaine’s cheekbone. "How bad does it hurt? Do you want some ice, or is it too late?"

Blaine shrugged, smiling tiredly. "No ice. Honestly, I just want this day to be over." They headed back into their room and soon were cocooned up in the blankets, Kurt spooning Blaine just as he had earlier that night. But Kurt couldn't fall asleep. He ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm, humming as Blaine responded by reaching back and twining a foot between Kurt's.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" 

"You know, I was having trouble falling asleep before, and now you've made it even worse," Kurt whispered, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I keep picturing you punching Tim."

Blaine twisted in Kurt's arms, a frown on his face. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"No, don't be sorry, you goof," Kurt said, hooking a leg over Blaine's and pulling him close, "because as much as it pains me to admit it, thinking about you slugging that guy because he was talking shit about us - it's really hot."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Oklahoma_. _People Will Say We're In Love_ is a beautiful song, performed by the leads, Curly and Laurey. Frankly it's perfect for Blaine and Kurt, and someday I'll write a fic where they actually sing it.
> 
> The sequel to this fic is "Many A New Day" which is the third in this series; "All Er Nothin'" is the third Oklahoma! story, fourth in the Klainbingo series.


End file.
